Happy Birthday, Mr Uzumaki
by Mint Pizza Queen
Summary: Sasuke frowned, looking to Naruto as he asked whether the boy would forgive him. There was a pause. 'We'll see after cake and ice cream.' SasuNaru. ONESHOT. [COMPLETED]


_**Author's Note:**__ Happy Birthday, Naruto-kun! Haha, yeah. I remembered his birthday, but I didn't remember my own this morning. XD I was like "Hey! It's Naruto's birthday! Hurrah! Oh shit, when's mine again? O.o" You know you've got problems when you remember fictional character's birthdays and not your own. So anyway, something short--sweet--and please, don't explode. I exploded this morning from reading fluffy SasuNaru fics for his birthday. You see that pile of confetti in the corner? That's me after my inner fan girl squeals and overcomes me. I go 'splodey. Okay, shutting up._

_**Warning: **__Shonen-ai, OOCness._

_**Disclaimer: **__Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto_

* * *

**Happy Birthday, Mr. Uzumaki**  
By _Mint Pizza Queen _

* * *

Naruto was utterly confused. 

No, he wasn't confused by the happy, smiling, lovely faces that greeted him this morning, bearing gifts, hugs, and cake. That was a twist within itself, but that's not what got him into a dulled state of misunderstood confusion.

Sasuke was no where in sight.

Where the hell was that asshole?

Said asshole was _supposed _to be there that morning. Said asshole had _promised _that he would take the birthday boy to Ichiraku and pay every penny for as many bowls as the elated birthday boy wanted. But no, said asshole seemed to have allowed such a simple promise to slip his mind like Jello through a straw and decided to sleep in or run off and hide in a cave high in the mountains.

Asshole.

After dubbing asshole as his new favorite word, Naruto twitched as he glared into space, about ready to rip people's faces off. He wasn't angry, no no no--

--he was just mildly irritated with the Uchiha and felt the need to magnify said irritation to the point of no return to Sanity Ville.

"Naruto," Sakura blinked worriedly at the frown lines forming on his brow. "What's wrong?"

"Oh, nothing."

She raised a skeptical brow. "Uh huh. Sure. I know when something is wrong because you get that constipated look."

Naruto did a double take. How did she know whether or not he was upset or constipated? Huh?

Well, actually--never mind. If he was constipated, he would be upset anyway.

He really needed to stop analyzing things when he was in a state of red level irritation.

"Have you seen the bastard?"

Sakura narrowed her eyes but shook her head nonetheless. "I haven't seen Sasuke this morning, if that is who you mean."

Naruto deflated. "Damn him."

"Why? I mean--usually you don't ever want to see his face, and now suddenly you do. What's up?" The pink haired kunoichi leaned in, bangs falling into her face.

"Nothing. Just wondering where he was because usually he is here, and that's what's bothering me." He scowled. "The bastard."

"Why don't you go with Iruka-sensei to Ichiraku and forget about him?" Sakura offered. "Sasuke will show up eventually, unless he got a solo mission last night. You know Iruka-sensei would love to hang out with you, isn't it a tradition that you two go eat ramen the whole day for your birthday?"

The dark cloud began to fade and Naruto brightened up. "Yes, I think I'll go do that." He cackled. "Oh boy! Ramen ramen ramen, here I come!"

Sakura rolled her eyes.

-----

"Did you have a good day, Naruto?"

"Oh hell yeah, Iruka-sensei!" Naruto bounced around, arms flailing wildly. "I can't believe that they offered that many new flavors today! They were soooo good!"

Iruka laughed. "I didn't mean with just the ramen, I meant the whole day in general."

The blond calmed himself. "Yeah, it was good. A lot of my friends came over to my house and gave me presents, and I even got to hang out with Sakura-chan for a bit."

"Ooh, really?" Iruka narrowed his eyes and put on a coy expression. "What type of hanging out? You didn't do anything bad, did you?"

Naruto made a face. "Gah! Iruka-sensei, you've been hanging out with Kakashi-sensei too long, now you're getting perverted like him!"

The teacher chuckled. "I was only joking." He looked down and smiled at him. "But really, I'm glad you had a good day and got to hang out with your friends." Iruka patted the boy on the head affectionately. "I'll see you around, Naruto. Have a good night."

Naruto beamed. "Okay! Good night, sensei!" He watched as his teacher walked away, and headed back to his own home.

Upon arrival, he sensed something strange.

The light were on in his apartment.

"I could've sworn that I left them off," Naruto muttered, cautiousness rising in him. He tiptoed up the stairs, and placed an ear against his door.

There was a scuffling noise, followed by a thud and an exasperated 'ow, damnit' from inside. Naruto's eyes widened. He'd recognize that voice anywhere.

He threw open the door and bellowed, angry finger pointing at the intruder. "YOU!" Only when the word escape did Naruto freeze and realize just what was going on.

Sasuke was clad in an apron--'not pink,' Naruto breathed a sigh of relief at that note-- but an orange one with little pearl colored frills that embroidered it. The Uchiha was wearing a white handkerchief on his head to keep his bangs out of his face, making him appear almost feminine. In his hands--er--oven mitt clad hands anyway, he held a dish with a fresh-out-of-the-oven chocolate cake.

Naruto's eyes widened. "S-Sasuke?"

Sasuke flushed brilliantly but remained silent.

The blond narrowed his eyes at him. "What are you doing? Where have you been and **why **are you in that outfit in my house? You look like a girl."

The Uchiha averted his gaze to something other than Naruto and mumbled under his breath.

Naruto huffed. "What did you say? I couldn't quite hear you."

"I said," Sasuke growled. "I'm sorry."

The ninja blinked. "Wha--"

"I said I'm sorry--for not being here this morning or for taking you out to ramen like I promised. I tried to get a hold of you to tell you that Kakashi-sensei pulled me out to go on a mission with him, but you weren't home when I got here. So to make up for it, I--baked you a cake." The Uchiha held up the cake in an out of character fashion that reminded Naruto of a timid little boy. "I hope you like chocolate--they didn't have any vanilla flavoring." He blushed and continued to look away.

Naruto stared at him wide eyed before a grin crawled onto his face and his eyes softened. "Yeah, I do. Thanks, Sasuke." He reached over and directed the Uchiha's hands to place the cake onto the table. "Now, how about some frosting?"

Sasuke looked up, a shocked expression on his face. He relaxed and nodded as he removed the mitts and grabbed the jar of frosting from the counter. He grabbed two butter knifes, handing one to Naruto. "Would you like to do the honors of going first?"

Naruto grinned. "Sure!" He grabbed the knife and the jar, scooping out a generous amount and slapped it onto the spongy cake. He spread it out evenly as far as he could, then stood back at his work. "Not bad for just part of the side of a cake, eh?"

The Uchiha nodded. "Nicely done." He then took the jar from Naruto and began his own task of spreading the creamy delight over the cake.

Naruto watched, then was struck with a mischievous idea. His lips curled up into almost a feline grin of delight. "Oh, Sasuke--"

"Hm?"

"Don't think that I've forgiven you entirely," the boy scowled halfheartedly.

Sasuke looked stunned for a moment, but put on a smile. "It's not like I could help it, you know? It was stupid Kakashi's fault."

"Uh huh, sure."

"What do you want me to do, get on my knees and apologize?" The Uchiha narrowed his eyes and shook his head. "As much as that would please you, I won't go that far."

"No, that's not what I want." Naruto looked pointedly at the cake. "I want something else."

"…" Sasuke appeared to ponder a minute before he snapped his fingers. "I think I know."

"Do you, really?" The blond gave a fangy grin. "Well then, show me."

Sasuke swiped a finger across the top of the cake, coating the tip of it with frosting and brought it to Naruto's lips. Using the comment about his appearance from earlier, he raised his voice to a soft whisper that was husky like a girl's. "Happy birthday to you, happy birthday to you, happy birthday Mr. Uzumaki, happy birthday to you." With that, he stuck his frosting coated finger into the boy's mouth.

Naruto licked off the frosting, and pulled away, grinning cheekily. "Thank you, Mr. Uchiha, for all the things you've done."

Sasuke's lips twitched. "So, am I forgiven?"

The blond laughed. "Maybe, we'll see after cake and ice cream."

_**-fin-**_


End file.
